How my Last Year in School began
by Mio Amato
Summary: Witness what was Tsuna's life at his last year in school. Rated M, only for the curses and other possible sexual innuendoes.


How My Last Year In School Began

~ ~ o ~ ~

You shouldn't bring yourself down. After all, that's what haters are for.

~ ~ o ~ ~

**Chapter 1: At the start of the school year**

"Dame-Tsuna! Wake up!" The noise was soon followed a girly scream.

"REBORN! What was that for?!" Tsuna said as he tried to pluck away the leech that was in his face. "You really had to go and wake me up with a bucket-worth of leeches in my face". He then looked at his clock and realized that it was only a quarter before 7 in the morning.

Reborn shrugged. "Well, Maman says that you really should be early today for school. Seeing as it's the first day and all. So, I went ahead and woke you up" Reborn suddenly used his 'innocent' face and said in an 'innocent' voice "Why Dame-Tsuna? Did I hurt you somewhere?"

Tsuna's eye twitched. "Of course you did! You used leeches to wake me up! I'll probably have tiny holes in my face all morning if I don't do something about it now. Seriously, what are you thinking?"

Reborn shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "Then you better get those off already, Dame-Tsuna. And while you're at it, why don't you go and prepare for school already. I already told your guardians that you will be ready to go to school by 7: 15. So, hurry up. You don't want your food stolen now, no?"

Tsuna shrieked and ran to his bathroom only to find his whole face full of leeches. After removing every single one of the leeches, he closed the bathroom door with a tired sigh to have some shower. As he closed the door, he failed to notice the hitman tutor that was by his room door, watching him with somewhat melancholic eyes. _Savor these days now, Tsuna. Because next year, all these things will change._

* * *

After a few minutes, Tsuna came out of the shower, all dressed up in the uniform Reborn had apparently prepared for him. Although, he is a little doubtful of the uniform as it was different from what the Namimori High uniform was from before. But, he wore it since there were rumors last summer that the Nami-chuu will be changing their uniforms.

As he came down and went towards the living room, he saw that Lambo and I-pin were still asleep. He smiled fondly as he heard Lambo mutter 'I'm gonna be strong for Dame-Tsuna' in his sleep. He then tiptoed to the two youngest members of his family and adjusted the blanket that they were sharing. _Thank you, Lambo. I'm going to be strong for your sake as well._

Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Reborn call him from the Kitchen. When he got there, only Reborn, and Bianchi were at the table, while his mother cooked some more food. "Good morning".

"Ohayo, Tsu-kun" Nana said as she flipped some eggs. "Why don't you take a seat? I'll be finished cooking soon." She gestured for her son to sit at his usual spot with her spatula.

"Good morning, Tsuna" Bianchi said as Tsuna sat down in his seat.

"Ahh, Good morning, Bianchi" Tsuna said as his mother gave him his breakfast. After handing each them breakfast, Maman then went and started laundry. Tsuna, Bianchi, and Reborn were eating in silence, what with Lambo and I-pin still asleep, except for the occasions where Reborn would try and sneakily get Tsuna's food.

* * *

After eating, Tsuna put his plates at the sink as he looked at the time. It was already 7:15. "Shoot, I got to go! I'm heading out now, Kaa-san!" Tsuna said as he grabbed his bag by the porch and went outside, but not before hearing his mom shout, "Be careful, Tsu-kun! And have fun at school!" and Bianchi saying whilst leaning at a wall by the porch, "Good luck at school, Tsuna". Tsuna nodded and headed outside of his house where he saw his rain, storm, and sun guardian with Kyoko bickering.

"Ohayo, minna!" he said sweetly at his famiglia.

"Ohayo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he slinked an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

Ignoring the 'horrid sight' of Yamamoto's arm around Tsuna, Gokudera bowed at a 90o angle. "Ohayo, juudaime!"

"Good morning, to the EXTREME Sawada!" Ryoheii said as he punched the air lightly.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko then gave one of her heart melting smiles that guys love, well maybe except for Tsuna's guardians.

Tsuna, in Reborn's, Gokudera's, Yamamoto's surprise, didn't blush at Kyoko's smile only smiling more and just asked them a question. "So Nami-chuu really changed its uniform already, huh?"

It took the other's a moment to realize what Tsuna meant, completely forgetting Tsuna's unexpected attitude except, except Reborn of course, and nodded.

"Yeah, I was surprised too when my Pops gave me this uniform yesterday after I got home. But, hey, its kinda cool ne Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded and looked at how well his guardians looked whilst in the uniforms. Kyoko looked fantastic in it, whilst of course; he and his guardians looked just gorgeous.

For the boys, the new ensemble was that of a white polo shirt with a breast pocket that has the Nami-chuu insignia and a necktie with three lines from left and right going to the bottom, at the bottom of the tie. The tie also has the insignia of their school. The bottom was just caramel brown slacks.

For the girls, it was a long white polo with an insignia of the school on the left breast side, as well as the scruff's buttons, and a tie similar to that of the boys except that it is shorter and is more of a diamond shape. The skirt was caramel brown as well and is pleated.

"You guys really look good in it" said Tsuna with a smile.

With a blush, his rain retaliated, "You look good in it too, Tsuna".

And of course, Gokudera being Gokudera only nodded at the swordsman's words. "That's right Juudaime, even if this baseball-freak got to say it before I did"

Yamamoto only laughed and hooked an arm the dynamite user's shoulders. "Maa, maa Gokudera. At least we agree. Isn't that right Tsuna?" He looked at Tsuna expectantly and was rewarded with a nod by the said person. "See? And anyway, we should probably get to school already"

And at that the 10th Vongola Famiglia set off to school, not really seeing that only their group was in that uniform. Well, of course they wouldn't. After all, most of the students of Nami-chuu lived in the opposite direction of Tsuna's house.

It was only when they neared the school did they realize that the other student's were wearing different uniforms. Well, it was actually their old uniform.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, why are we the only ones wearing the new uniform? Are we supposed to not wear it today?" Tsuna said nervously, while looking around the student crowd that was at the gates of the school.

"I don't think so Juudaime. Someone would have said anything when we got our uniforms. And Kusakabe wouldn't have let us in to their oh-so-precious school if we had the wrong uniforms on" Gokudera said as he looked around as well.

"Well should we look at our classes first? Senpai already went to the bulletin board [AN: sorry, I didn't know what it was called, so let's just stick with it okay? And if I'm correct then lucky me : )] to see his class" Yamamoto gestured towards the crowd of students searching for their names at the board.

Kyoko nodded. "Come on, Tsuna-kun" she grabbed at Tsuna's arm and went towards the board with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto in tow. Tsuna, well, just let himself be dragged by the Idol of Namimori, Gokudera just followed after his precious Juudaime who was being dragged by an innocent girl, and Yamamoto was just laughing having heard of Gokudera's complaints.

Those who weren't looking at the boards were just gawking at the supposed to be usual scene of Namimori-chuu. Dame-Tsuna with their school idol, Kyoko Sasagawa, with the baseball superstar, Yamamoto Takeshi and the Delinquent Genius, Hayato Gokudera. They still couldn't believe that such a dame person like him got them to be their friends. But they must admit, the sight of all the school idols at one place was heaven for both boys and girls.

They just stared at him with an air of jealousy. It didn't help that there were rumors going around that Dame-Tsuna was the one to be fetched from their house by their idols. _How dare you, Dame-Tsuna! I wish I was Dame-Tsuna! Oh, link your arms on my shoulders too Yamamoto-san!_ Those were what most of the people there were thinking.

"Kyoko!" the voice of Kurokawa Hana floated amongst the people around the board. "Come here!" she waved for the group to come towards her place.

Upon hearing their school's idol name, the crowd immediately separated into a walkway for the girl (and her group). They immediately walked towards Hana, ignoring the weird looks they were receiving because of their uniforms.

"So that is the new uniform of Nami-chuu" Hana said as the group reached her.

"What are you saying you annoying woman?! And how come you people are not wearing the same unifo-" Gokudera was cut off from his rant by the infamous Namimori prefect himself.

"That's because we are the only to have this uniform, loud-herbivore"

"Hie! Hibari-san!" cried Tsuna as he turned around to face the proud prefect of Namimori, who was coming towards them. "Wha-What do you mean we're the only ones to have this uniform?"

If the other spectators guessed that Tsuna panicked was because of the prefect, they are sooo wrong.

"Exactly what I meant omnivore. WE are the only ones to have this kind of uniform. The baby was the one to arrange this so complain to him not me." Hibari then turned towards the crowd around them. "All those who are wearing uniforms like us, come here right now or I'll bite you to death!"

Out of nowhere, Ryoheii was beside the hysterical sky. "Sawada! I saw my classmates before I came here and I'm the only one who wears this uniform to the EXTREME!" turning to Hibari he said "What's the meaning of this to the extreme, HIBARI!?"

Hibari sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose to ward off his oncoming headache. "Listen, I'm going to say this once so listen carefully or I'll bite you to death" and to add flourish to his phrase, he took out his tonfas.

When he received nods from everyone except for the out of the unexpectedly quiet omnivore, he turned to the said man. "What is it?"

Everyone turned to where Hibari was facing, wondering what the meaning of what Hibari is asking Tsuna. "It's… It's… It's nothing. Just a few moments of intuition, I suppose."

Everybody's attention perked up with this. In the outsiders view, it was like this: _And like, who cares for your goddamn intuition dame-tsuna?_ But for the 10th Vongola, it either means something bad or good will happen sometime in the near future.

"What is it, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, worried that something might happen, again, to his precious juudaime.

Tsuna nervously chuckled and breathed a sigh. He shouldn't have told them this. He sighed again. "Ah, well it's nothing like that Gokudera-kun. Something about Reborn's training later this afternoon" he lied through his teeth. He couldn't believe what he saw after he said this. Everybody believed him for the first time! Or so he thought.

While everybody else was convinced on what Tsuna said, his cloud didn't think so. He knows that what the omnivore had felt was something really terrible yet nonsensical that he thought it wasn't worth mentioning. Of course he would know; after all he's the cloud. The cloud that is not there yet it still knows if the sky is bothered.

"Anyway, what was it that you were going to say Hibari-san?" Tsuna said hastily to prevent any repercussions.

"What time is your training today, omnivore?" Hibari suddenly said. If the matter is this complicated, he would have to just stay by his sky's side.

"After class, at the Namimori Mountain; why?" Tsuna asked. What is Hibari-san planning?

"Hn. Anyways, the reason why we are the only ones wearing this uniform omnivore, is because we are the special students of this school. That is, in their terms. In **our** terms, the only ones who wear this uniform are the ones who went to the future. Now that, that's finished go to your classrooms herbivores. Or I'll bite you to death." And with one final glint of his mighty tonfas, Hibari walked towards the school building.

While the 10th generation famiglia is seemingly satisfied with the explanation of the cloud, the on-lookers weren't. Especially a certain kendo artist.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. What's Hibari talking about? Future? How can that be possible?"

The guardians looked at Tsuna, lost on what to say. Tsuna sighed. "Now that you think about it, it really **should** be impossible, but I guess it isn't ten years from now" he said to mochida, before walking off with his family trailing after him.

When they were gone, one question was left on the minds of the crowd. _So it's true?_

* * *

__AN: I'm sorry if there some lapses. I'll fill them in at the future chapters. Anyway, please R & R :DDD


End file.
